Angel and Friends 2: The Final Showdown!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 6****th**** Season of Angel: The Final Showdown. Air Date: 12-8-07. Here is the deal; I work on different seasons on weekends while the third season gets treated on weekdays. You know what the Summary is so read and review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a peaceful day in the Dragon Realms, the sun was still alive, the dragon children were playing happily in the sun, birds were chirping, all was well. It has been 10 whole years since Gale has been defeated and then he disappeared somewhere. No one knows where he went but if he does come back, Angel and her friends will take him on again. Speaking of which, let's go to the home of Spyro the Dragon.

The Scene went to Spyro's House and inside was Angel who was still young and beautiful, she was 11 years old and her parents were watching her.

"Angel, you grew up so fast" said Ember licking her paws and cleaning up Angel's mane.

"Mom, I'm fine, I can take care of myself" said Angel

"Were just concerned for your safety, you're a big girl now, and we don't want you to get hurt when your going to hang out with your friends" said Spyro

"Well dad you don't have to worry too much, if something happens I'm willing to fight it, besides why don't you hang out with your friends?" said Angel

"I told you Angel, all but 5 of my friends are dead, because they are getting old, even my poor best buddy in the whole wide world Crash died"

"Oh right, well see ya dad!" as Angel walked out.

And now we got to the…

"Hey dude! Would you at least be quiet for a minute!" said Spyro

"Well I'm just trying to tell the story!" said the Narrator.

"Do it at another time, your more annoying than the Information Key!"

"Well than I won't give you information!" said the Information Key.

"Aye"

The Scene went to Angel, hanging out with all of her friends. Krypto was more handsome even if 10 years had past, well… in Angel's eyes. And all of the other friends seemed to grow a little more mature and interesting. They were now about to play hide and go seek.

"Okay count to 100 Angel and no peeking!" said Speedy

"Oh what's the point of you playing, you're a fast runner!" said Nancy

"True, but I might go easy on Angel"

"Guys let's not argue, let's just play" said Krypto.

"Krypto's right, let's all have some fun!" said Angel as she closed her eyes and counted to 100 while all of the others ran to a hiding spot.

"98, 99,100, here I come!" said Angel as she began too look for her friends and eventually she found every single one of them easily except for Speedy and also, they were unaware that they were being watched by familiar dark figure.

"Those pathetic fools think they can defeat me, me the powerfulest evil villain ever! I will have my revenge!" said the Dark Figure as he summoned 10 Heartless and ordered them to attack Angel and her friends.

The Scene went back to Angel chasing after Speedy and he was still too fast.

"No fair Speedy! No wonder your dad called you Speedy" said Angel

"Yeah I was joking but I was just teasing you" said Speedy.

"Uh guys you might want to look over there" said Krypto

"Why Krypto?" asked Angel

"Because we got company!" said Krypto as he pointed to 10 Heartless that were ready to attack them.

"Heartless!" said Yeardley

"What?! Everyone, take out your weapons!" said Angel as she took out her Sword of Eternal Light while everyone else got out their weapons.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

_Information Key: "You're lucky I'm helping you, anyways defeat all 10 Heartless if you please!" _

_Angel used her Sword of Eternal Light and slashed all of the Heartless with it. Krypto used his Light Tornado, sucking all of the Heartless in and damaging them with Light Power while Lipto whacked them with his hammer. The Heartless sucked some dark energy before breathing a horrible dangerous dark breath at them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Zach, Yeardley, and Tyra fused into General Commander and then blasted all of the Heartless with his Ultimate Laser beam, killing at least 1. Bitey used his Deadly Bite Attack and chomped all of them with a dangerous sharp bite while Sid used his Super Stomp, smooshing all of the Heartless into the ground. The Heartless fought back by stabbing all of them as hard as they can, making their HP go down to one. Angel used God Heal before she and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and then used Holy Attack, attacking all of the Heartless with a huge amount of Light. Slick used his cane and slashed all of the Heartless 3 times while Duke blasted all of his fire arrows at them. The Heartless growled at them and then started to ram into them from all directions. _

_Maia used her Super Element slash, slashing all of the Heartless with powerful elements while Tao did Boxing Madness, attacking all of them with all of the boxing attacks but much harder. Speedy made all of the Heartless dizzy by running around them a couple of times while GD punched the floor and sharp rocks attacked them. The Heartless turned into the Dark Side and punched all of them with his powerful fists before turning back to normal. Tyra used her Master Martial Arts moves and did all of the Martial Arts moves on the Heartless pretty bad, making at least 3 killed. Sparto used his Sword of Eternal Light and slashed all of the Heartless as hard as he can. The Heartless tried to blast Dark Fury's so they can kill them but they all quickly dodged out of the way. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade and then spammed element power, attacking the Heartless with all the elements there is. Zapper used Master Lightning, attacking all of the Heartless with the maximum amount of Lightning. The Heartless grabbed all of them with vines and sucked all of their energy and HP to one. _

_Angel who was getting tired used God Heal, healing everybody's HP and Energy as she then used eternity light fury, blasting the nearly, nearly close amount of Light at all of the Heartless, making all of them nearly dead. Nance used her Electric Tornado, sucking all of the Heartless in and electrocuting them while Mac deep dived into them with his Master spear. The Heartless fought back with Dark Fury's, attacking all of them with a dangerous amount of darkness, making their HP go down to one. Sid and Bitey fused into Mini Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Heartless with his tiny little tail. Angel and Krypto used Love of Light and Friendship, (Which is now a power instead of a code) and blasted all of the Heartless with Pure Light Power, slashes of Swords of Eternal Light, and a dangerous Holy Attack, making all of the Heartless killed._

Few Moments Later…

"I can't believe the Heartless are here, how did they come back?" asked Krypto

"If they're here than Gale must be here!" said Angel

"That's right…" said Gale as he appeared in front of them,

"Gale! What do you want?!" said Speedy

"Oh nothing, all I want is my revenge to destroy you all and destroy the sun!"

"There is no way your going to try and destroy the sun again!" said Angel

"Like your going to stop me, I have gained more power for 10 years and now I feel stronger than ever before! So long you freaks!" said Gale as he tried to blast them with the Maximum amount of Darkness but they jumped out of the way while Gale disappeared.

"I will destroy the sun and all of the Worlds will be mine to rule! HAHHAHH!"

"Let's go to my dad! Since the Merlin's are dead, he might now how we might defeat Gale again!" said Angel

"Right!" they all said in unison as they followed Angel to her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big pals! **


	2. Chapter 2: The 2nd Quest Begins!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter of Season 6: Angel: The Final Showdown: The 2****nd**** Quest Begins! Air Date: 12-9-07. I don't own anything. **

**Angel: (Gets up and stretches and cleans herself) How long was that?**

**TVGC: (Looks at his watch) Oh about 15 minutes.**

**Krypto: That's funny it seemed like more. (Wiping off the Lipstick of his face) **

**TVGC: Well your wrong, you can open your eyes now Speedy.**

**Speedy: Already did, I'm going to have nightmares forever.**

**TVGC: No, mine is much more worse. Anyways enjoy folks! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Last time, we saw Angel and her friends hanging out and playing hide and seek, Gale has returned since 10 years have passed. Angel and her friends fought Heartless and now they are going to Spyro to tell him just what happened, let's take a look shall we?

The Scene went to Angel and her friends talking to Spyro just what happened when they were playing hide and seek.

"So Gale has returned?" said Spyro

"Yeah dad, we're afraid he might defeat us!" said Angel

"Oh that's terrible!" said Ember in shock

"Too bad the two Merlin's had died, if they were here, they would train you, well there is one thing to do, you guys are going to have to face him" said Spyro

"Why dad, were not even close to your strength" said Angel

"Because Angel, every drop of my powers is gone thanks to Gale, I can't help you much, sorry, but if you work as a team, you can over come anything, just like me and my friends did"

"Okay, thanks dad" as all of a sudden Ignitus walked in.

"Oh hey Ignitus" said Spyro

"Hey Spyro, is something wrong?" asked Ignitus

"Yes, Gale has returned and my daughter and her friends must defeat him but he is 10 times stronger than before"

"Oh but there is a way to defeat him if he is more powerful than before" said Ignitus as he pulled out a book and read it.

"If an enemy is stronger than before, collect Power Gems to increase your strength to your enemy's strength, it can only be used once"

So we have to get these Power Gems, use them and defeat Gale?" asked Krypto

"That is the plan, good luck" said Ignitus

"And please be careful dears!" said Ember

"We will!" said Angel with a smile

"Krypto and the rest of you let's go" said Angel as she led them to the Space Ship.

"I have a feeling that they'll be great heroes someday, you should be proud Spyro" said Ignitus

"They sure well"

Okay so, now they're second quest begins, they must find the Power Gems to defeat Gale and make sure he never comes back.

"Narrator could you please be quiet for now, we get the point already" said Angel

"I'm just doing my job in case some stupid people don't know this story is about" said the Narrator

"Well anyways let's go!" said Krypto as they went inside their Space Ship and took off.

Space Ship….

"Well we don't know where the 20 Power Gems so how should we know where to go?" asked Speedy

"Let's ask the computer" said Tyra as she activated the Computer.

"Computer, where is the first Power Gem located at?" asked Tyra

"The First Power Gem is at New York City" said the Computer

"Than please take us there"

"Granted" as the Space Ship went to New York City

Meanwhile at Gale's Lair…

Gale was creating a machine that will destroy the Sun for good.

"There, that should do it, now time to set it to 3 days to power" as he turned the dial to 3 days

"This time I won't fail! Haahhah! And this machine can't be destroyed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	3. Chapter 3: New York City!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Chapter of Angel: The Final Showdown. Air Date: 12-16-07. I don't own anything. Sorry for not Updating Earlier, I was watching the Simpsons Movie DVD. **

**Angel: (Has a Blindfold over her) Um Krypto when can I take this blindfold off?**

**Krypto: Just a few more seconds. (Grabs a Box and then opens it) Okay you can open them now. **

**Angel: (Takes off and Blindfold and looks at what was inside the box and then gets shocked) Earrings! Aw thanks Krypto. (Gives him a hard kiss on the lips)**

**TVGC: Aye… I can't take this anymore, I'm going to do what Moe does, attempt to kill him self. (Grabs a rope)**

**Speedy: Hurry up hanging yourself before these too make out some more!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Are we almost there?" asked Angel

"Getting there" said Tyra

"So were going to see The Ninja Turtles again" said Krypto

"I wonder what have they've been doing" said Sky

"Probably eating more Pizza" replied Speedy

"Don't be rude Speedy, they are good fighters, they probably have no time for Pizza any more" said Angel

"Well you know they're saying, "Man do I love being a Turtle" said Krypto

"Okay were here guys!" said Tyra as the Space Ship landed into New York.

**Welcome to New York City! (Image of the whole city) **

The Space Ship landed and they all got out. They looked around. The Cars were moving across the street, the buildings, and everything that makes this place interesting is still here.

"Ah it's good to be back in New York City!" said Angel smelling the air

"Well, let's go find our Turtle Friends!" said Krypto as they walked further into New York, not knowing that Gale was watching them from above.

"Heh, enjoy your time here, this enjoyment of yours will be your last!" said Gale as he summoned Nobody Ninjas.

"Attack!" ordered Gale as the Nobody Ninjas chased after Angel and her friends.

Anyways as we go back to them, they were already at the Ninja Turtles hide out.

"Well come on, let's go inside" said Angel

"I can't wait to see them again"

"Oh no you won't" said a Nobody Ninja as it jumped in front of them.

"You'll never meet them ever again once were threw with you!"

"Great Nobody Ninjas, well let's fight guys!" said Krypto as they got into position.

_**Tension Rising music on…**_

_**Information Key: "Defeat all 13 Nobody Ninjas!"**_

_**Angel and Krypto fused into Anto the Dragoncoot and then slashed his claws at all of the Ninja Nobodies. Speedy rammed the entire Nobody Ninjas up into the air while Zach used his Fire Blaster and blasted it at all of them. The Nobody Ninjas attacked all of them with their nun-chucks really hard. Bitey and Sid fused into Mini Crocodile Rider and chomped the entire Nobody Ninjas really hard 5 times in the chest. Tyra used Martial Arts and did some of the Martial Arts moves on the Nobody Ninjas while Yeardley used her Ultimate Bazooka and blasted it at all of them. The Nobody Ninjas got mad as they got out their swords and slashed all of them in a professional style, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sky used her Kingdom Keyblade and then used Cura to heal everybody's HP before spamming Fira on the entire Nobody Ninjas, making at least 2 killed. Nancy used her Electric Tornado, sucking the entire Nobody Ninjas in and electrocuting them while Mac stabbed them with his big spear. The Nobody Ninjas got mad and then started to kick and punch all of them in the face, sending them high up into the air.**_

_**Maia used her Element Boomerang, slashing all of the Nobody Ninjas with all of the elements while Tao did all of the Boxing Moves ever known on the Nobody Ninjas, making at least 1 killed. Krypto used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the entire Nobody Ninjas with it while Angel used her Sword of Eternal Light on all of them. The Nobody Ninjas jumped up into the air and threw dark swords at all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Angel used God Heal before she and Krypto used Love of Friendship and Light Fury, attacking all of the Nobody Ninjas with a huge incredible and humongous amount of Light, making 5 killed. Lipto ate a mushroom, turned big and then stomped on all of the Nobody Ninjas, squishing them flat on the floor. The Nobody Ninjas turned dark and charged through them with dark energy, making them be thrown back into a building. Slick used his cane and slashed the entire Nobody Ninjas with it while Duke blasted all of his Elemental Arrows at them. Sparto used his Rainbow Sword and slashed all of the Nobody Ninjas with it while Zapper used his Quick Attack, sending them into the wall. The Nobody Ninjas went over to them and gave them the touch of death, but it didn't kill them it only made their HP go down to one. **_

_**GD got mad and then started to punch the entire Nobody Ninjas very crazy or wild like while Crook ate a dot and chomped all of them 5 times. Angel and Krypto used Eternal Love Attack, attacking the entire Nobody Ninjas with Heart filled Light, making at least 2 killed. The remaining Nobody Ninjas tried to attack all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. All 20 of them used their Swords of Eternal Light and slashed the entire Nobody Ninjas with them and they were soon dead. **_

Few Moments Later…

"Okay, that's over let's go in guys" said Angel

"Allow me" said Krypto as he opened the door

"First of all, ladies first!" aid Krypto as all of the girls went in before the boys went in after them.

The Scene then went to Gale watching all of them as he went into rage.

"I'm almost had enough of them! I must get rid of them some how!" said Gale as he thought about what to do.

"Ah, I'll bring back one of the Ninja Turtles enemies" said Gale as he summoned a dark figure.

"Now, I want you to attack the Ninja Turtles and the heirs of the Heroes, do you read me?!"

"Yes sir!" as he went away to do his duties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


End file.
